zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Only Have Eyes For You
After the revelations uncovered from your memories of the fungus farm, a reckoning is due… Cast * Amelia Spens * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Peter Lynne * Colonel Sage * Jody Marsh * Jones Plot Tactical Station After the unmasking of Sage and Jones as the people behind the zombie pill attacks, you work on your plan to capture them safely, without giving them a chance to take a pill. You decide to fake a zombie alert, forcing Sage to evacuate to a safe room where you can capture him. Due Process Jody joins you, Peter and Janine as you head to capture Sage. Peter worries that your treatment of Sage once he has been captured might not be fair. Corrupt You arrive at the tactical station and confront Colonel Sage, who surrenders immediately, noting that he can’t ask other people to abide by rules that he won’t. Jones overhears the arrest on the radio and accuses Abel of being corrupt. Sage worries he’s about to do something that will harm others and offers to help you capture him. Burn Cube As you pursue Jones, a horde of V-Types begins to approach, likely beckoned by a device Jones possessed which can summon zombies. Janine commands you to place her emergency burn cube in the path of the horde, to prevent one of them biting Peter and creating indestructible zombies. Chain Reaction The horde reaches the burn cube you planted as the peace conference breaks up. One of the V-Types picks up the burn cube, running towards the nearby store which contains the stockpile of burn cubes intended to destroy the fungus farm. The zombie detonates the burn cube, causing a chain reaction which destroys the entire stockpile. Large and Intelligent Colonel Sage admits to giving the Last Riders zombie pills in an attempt to get them to destroy themselves. But instead, they used the pills to kill others. Jones resurrected Sage’s plan after the destruction of the Last Riders, leading to the disaster at Exmoor. The horde bears down on you. S07E38 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript AMELIA SPENS: Oh, right. Of course. That’s why Jones was transporting those high tech hazmat suits with UV protection. I thought he’d just done some trade deal with Brent. Bugger, this is annoying. SAM YAO: Well, you were the one who tried to convince us something was dodgy with Sage, Amelia. AMELIA SPENS: I was expecting he’s coldly ambitious and frightening people by playing on their past with the Last Riders, rather than he’s a terrorist mastermind. This is a lot less useful and profitable. sighs I suppose you know Sage is meeting with heads of senior settlements right now? He was doing so well bringing back free trade. JANINE DE LUCA: That’s why we’ve called you here to Abel, Miss Spens. We must reveal what we know about Colonel Sage, but if we try to capture him by force - AMELIA SPENS: Yes. Nom nom with the zombie pill, and there go the settlement heads. I see. Why don’t you just set off your proximity alert? Brent’s donated some version of his system to the war effort, hasn’t he? PETER LYNNE: We can’t do that. Proximity alerts is for genuine emergencies only. AMELIA SPENS: This is a genuine emergency. JANINE DE LUCA: We could report a small horde. AMELIA SPENS: And Sage would go to the nearest tactical alert shack or whatever it is, and you could arrest him there. Better than doing it around Eagle Fang and the Psychoanalysts Enclave anyway. The Analysts are terrifying. SAM YAO: Well like, I mean, setting off the zombie alert? I – we’ve heard of the boy who cried wolf, right? JANINE DE LUCA: On the other hand, Mr. Yao, as Runner Five well knows, sometimes only bad choices are available. rings SAM YAO: What’s that? AMELIA SPENS: Look, we haven’t got all day. I set off the alert. If you want to take Sage safely, you’ve got to be at the tactical station at the edge of the wood in time. Go on, then, run! JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Four, I’m glad you could join us. With Runner Five and Mr. Lynne, we’ll make a useful and unobtrusive force to apprehend the Colonel. PETER LYNNE: Oh, you brought me here because you know he trusts me. He won’t panic if I’m there. JODY MARSH: We just want to ask him questions. Find out what he knows. PETER LYNNE: Ha! JODY MARSH: What? PETER LYNNE: You’ve made your minds up already. I know how everyone talks about Sage at Abel. Controlling, dictatorial. Well, what you don’t get is that’s what some of us want. It’s good to have someone to tell you what to do. It helps you focus. JANINE DE LUCA: I know. JODY MARSH: No one’s arguing that he hasn’t done amazing things. Just getting Eagle Fang to sit down with the Psychoanalysts and ? and the weirdos from the Hebrides. SAM YAO: Yeah. All the different settlements have brought their ideas for how to defend against V-types. Have you seen that stuff along the coast? Loads of different technology there for us all to learn from. PETER LYNNE: So what are we even doing here? JODY MARSH: It’s not stuff we object to. It’s the bit where he made the zombie pills that killed everyone at the rave and at Exmoor. PETER LYNNE: Oh, there’s 100% proof of that? Pictures of him cackling and rubbing a white-haired kitty while dropping zombie blood into a vat? JANINE DE LUCA: It happened on his watch. He must take responsibility for that. PETER LYNNE: Oh, like Van Ark did. Like Sigrid did. Fire a rocket launcher, set off an underground volcano? JANINE DE LUCA: Not that, no. A trial, evidence. The rule of law. PETER LYNNE: Yeah, well, excuse me for thinking it might not work out that way. moans SAM YAO: Guys, V-type just past those trees to your left. Oh. That’s weird. JODY MARSH: What? PETER LYNNE: There – there was a V-type. You saw it, Five. It growled and then it… it walked back off into the trees. SAM YAO: Yeah. That’s what I thought I saw, too. Maybe it didn’t notice you. PETER LYNNE: I think it looked at me and left. JANINE DE LUCA: We must hurry. Colonel Sage will be approaching the tactical station. Pick up the pace. PETER LYNNE: Look, you see? When have we ever had this before? Even the Ministry didn’t manage it. Tactical zombie lookout post with cams access. See how peaceful everything is, how organized. A single person can run the whole thing. It’s almost meditative, being in one of those. If there was a Top 10 Most Picturesque Post-Apocalyptic Holiday list, this would make the cut. JANINE DE LUCA: He’s come here alone to prove that his system works. One person with a radio can monitor the tide of the V-types. I agree, Mr. Lynne, this is the kind of organization we need to fight this new threat. But we cannot be tainted by suspicion. on door, door opens COLONEL SAGE: Runner Five, Runner Four, Colonel De Luca, Peter. How good to see you. You know, I think this zombie alert might have been a mistake. JANINE DE LUCA: Colonel Sage, I’m sorry. Evidence has come to light that suggests you are responsible for the massacre at Exmoor. Please come with us. COLONEL SAGE: Me? What sort of evidence. JONES: Colonel, what’s going on? PETER LYNNE: I’m so sorry, Colonel. I didn’t want to do this. JODY MARSH: Colonel, don’t fight us. It’ll just make this harder. COLONEL SAGE: Fight you? No, I’ll – I’ll happily turn myself in. Peter, I do not try to hold myself above the law. Just as I ask others to live by my rules, so must I respect the rules and even accusations of others. JANINE DE LUCA: Thank you, Colonel. We also need to speak with your associate, Jones. Can you have your people hold him? COLONEL SAGE: Jones, the people from Abel want to discuss a few things. Please reset the zombie perimeter and tell the Psychoanalysts I’ll take a short break? And I think Dennis needed to see you. Could you report to him? JONES: I see. You’ve been corrupted. I knew this might happen. JODY MARSH: Oh crap. Colonel Sage, we have evidence against Jones, too. Is he somewhere he could hurt people? COLONEL SAGE: Jones? I understand. If there’s a chance he could harm himself or others, we must stop him. Abel runners, will you help? JODY MARSH: Five, let’s go. Now. COLONEL SAGE: Jones, come in. Come in, Jones. Report your position. It’s no good. He’s not answering. SAM YAO: I’ve spoken to people at Seaside base. Jones vanished from the conference room in a hurry. They know to look out for him, and that he might be carrying zombie pills. COLONEL SAGE: You say he produced the pills that destroyed the Exmoor Militia? JANINE DE LUCA: We’re almost certain of it. COLONEL SAGE: I - I recognized the man in the red cap you and I apprehended at Exmoor, Runner Five. PETER LYNNE: You did? COLONEL SAGE: He was an associate of Jones. An unstable personality. Jones wanted me to help him out, but after assessment, I was certain I could not. SAM YAO: Oh, right! That’s how you picked him out of the crowd so quickly. COLONEL SAGE: Jones had said that he was angry that Exmoor were the frontrunners to lead the country, not me. But to do something like that! PETER LYNNE: So you didn’t know? You – you didn’t! Jones was just acting on his own! JODY MARSH: Yeah, but you didn’t tell us, did you, Sage? You didn’t say that man was a friend of Jones’s, did you? growls JANINE DE LUCA: V-types at our one o'clock. SAM YAO: Mm, and your two. And your eight. Crap. Crap! More approaching from the south. Where’ve they been hiding? JODY MARSH: This couldn’t be Jones, could it? Remember he had some device to attract zombies to Abel. Something he’d stolen from Sigrid and the Edgeware Dragons. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, I carry an emergency burn cube. Mr. Lynne cannot be bitten by a zombie in this horde. To create an invulnerable zombie now would be a disaster. I must ask you to use this burn cube now. Place it in the path of the zombies approaching from the south, then rendezvous with us heading east. The zombies will trample the cube and set it off. Now, run! SAM YAO: All right, Five. Your pace is good. You’re ahead of the V-types. And they’re just about to hit the burn cube you planted. Bloody hell, we can’t have many of those left, can we? JANINE DE LUCA: Barely a handful. We used more than 20 along with napalm to destroy the fruiting body inside the fungus farm. There is a tactical store to the north. I gave one to Runner Five, and have one left. The situation is grave. COLONEL SAGE: The conference is being disbanded. The Psychoanalysts Enclave is leaving already. No one at Seaside has seen Jones. When this horde is dealt with, we’ll find him. SAM YAO: Uh, yeah. About the horde… JANINE DE LUCA: Have they reached the burn cube? One of them will stumble over it and set it off, but we should be at a safe distance now. SAM YAO: Yeah. They’ve, uh… yeah, they’ve reached the burn cube. They’re all standing around it, like dozens of zombies standing around it. More zombies every minute. JODY MARSH: Oh God. They get cleverer the more of them there are! SAM YAO: Yeah. One of them is… picking up the burn cube. PETER LYNNE: Picking it up? Oh, you mean it’s stuck to its hand, like an exploding engagement ring. SAM YAO: No. I mean it’s picked it up. It’s running north. JODY MARSH: A zombie is running with a burn cube? SAM YAO: Yeah. Where did you say that tactical store is? JANINE DE LUCA: To the north. A/The green steel bin. SAM YAO: And the group of people in sensible shoes and blunt haircuts opening that green steel bin right now? COLONEL SAGE: The Psychoanalysts. SAM YAO: The zombies triggered the chain reaction. You’ve got to get away from there now! South, run! explosion PETER LYNNE: We’ve run as far as we can, Sam. We’re at the sea. There’s nowhere to go. SAM YAO: Yeah. The explosions… there’s like, a couple of square miles of forest that isn’t there anymore. JODY MARSH: Was it Jones who summoned the horde? COLONEL SAGE: One can never be sure of individual response to - JANINE DE LUCA: To? Colonel Sage, this is the time to be straightforward with us. Whatever Jones has done, whatever you have done, you must tell us. Those V-types have an intelligence we have never known possible in a zombie. They deliberately targeted our store of weapons. Was it you who gave the Last Riders these horrific pills? Or do you know how Jones came by them, and who he was working with? We must know what has happened here, and how it might have affected the zombies. PETER LYNNE: You didn’t give the Last Riders the pills, did you? It’s ridiculous. It was Jones Five saw, not you. COLONEL SAGE: It was Jones who acted at Exmoor. JANINE DE LUCA: And before? The Last Riders. The pills they had at the rave party? COLONEL SAGE: I never thought they would use them in such a demonic way. SAM YAO: You have to tell us now. Just say. COLONEL SAGE: I offered my people a choice. The way of order or the way of chaos. They had to know what chaos meant. Chaos isn’t imaginery. It’s real. A force of destruction. If you choose to walk away from order, you’re not choosing nothing. You’re choosing death. They had to know that was real. I had to show them. PETER LYNNE: No. COLONEL SAGE: The Last Riders began as those who were expelled from our colony. That was their choice. Live by our rules or forfeit our protection. They took me at my word. I did not expect it, but they became chaos. And - sighs after a time, they became useful. An image for my people of what darkness would overcome them if they left us. JODY MARSH: Yeah. I’m struggling to see where create accelerated zombie pills became part of that plan. COLONEL SAGE: They wanted destruction. I thought if I supplied them with a swift means to end themselves, they would take it. A witness and a warning. SAM YAO: But instead, they used it to destroy others. And then Jones restarted your operation. But this time with V-type blood because why the hell not? Hasn’t that just been the bloody story of this whole thing? We go looking for a way to kill zombies, end up releasing V-type fungus. Nanites create super goo. Burn cubes kill our own people. PETER LYNNE: Immortality creates monsters. COLONEL SAGE: Peter, I’m sorry. I’ve let you down. growl SAM YAO: Guys, the V-type horde is on the move. It’s heading towards you. JANINE DE LUCA: The horde is large and intelligent. It has targeted our weapons and destroyed our last burn cubes. And if we cannot stop it now, humanity will be at an end. Category:Mission Category:Season Seven